campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
A Preston Goodplay Production by Preston
ac A Preston Goodplay Production by Preston is a play in Camp Camp written by Preston Goodplay. Despite the title being solely centered around Preston the actual story is about Nikki's "death" when everyone (except Max) believed Nikki was dying from drinking one of Neil's experimental tonics. It was presented after Neil's two presentation on Nikki donating her body to science. The play itself appeared on "Nikki's Last Day on Earth" with the crew playing fellow campers either in a unflattering or amateur way. Max later deemed the play as selfish as Preston (along with the rest of the campers) did things they thought would be the best last day ever, and didn't think of Nikki's personal opinion. Nikki forgives them for it saying all she really wanted was to her last day alive with all her friends. Actors * Preston Goodplay as Nikki * Nerris as Max * Nurf as Neil * Harrison as Dolph * Neil as the platypus * Quartermaster as the narrator. Plot The act opens with Quartermaster saying "And now Preston Goodplay presents, a Preston Goodplay production by Preston. The begins with Nurf as Neil and the actual Neil as the platypus. Nurf says "HeRe YoU gO pLaTyPus DrInK oNe Of mY lAmE DrInKy PoTiOnS, GOD I sUcK!" in a unflattering squeaky voice to portray Neil, much to his annoyance, stating "I do not understand this casting decision" before having the prop bottle shoved in his mouth. Preston playing Nikki comes in with a over-the-top Shakespearean performance. Preston exclaims that he's very parched to which Nurf hands him the bottle. Preston pretends to drink it then says the potion had increased his aching. Nerris then comes in as Max who is this version is cynical and aloof to no end always looking on the negative side. She states that, Preston's exclaim was dumb and she hated everything. The scene changes to Dolph's tent to which Harrison who is portraying Dolph announces with a corny German accent that Preston had a case of death. Preston/Nikki replies with "NAY!!" to which Nerris/Max says "Nothing is wrong, I trust no one and, I don't care about anything." ending Act I. The next scene has Nurf/Neil saying that even thoguh he "usually sucks hard" he will try to make things fun for Preston/Nikki. Nerris/Max replies with "Fun? I hate fun!" to which Preston asks sorrowfully if Max will even rejoice for his sake. The plays ends with Preston/Nikki dying dramatically saying "The final song bodes for me good sir, and so I part." Nerris/Max kicks his hand saying that he's fine, not like cares, and that he was gonna get some tacos leaving Nurf/Neil to mourn Nikki. Quartermaster closes with "There never was a story so grave, than that of Nikki and Preston the brave, and his great play which everyone loved". Reaction Neil Neil was annoyed at the casting decision as he did not get to play himself, instead being cast as the platypus, and the actor who did play him; Nurf portrayed him as a sucky, whiny voice loser. Neil also seemed unimpressed with Preston's over the top performance [[Max|'Max']] At first Max seemed unenthusiastic at the play and annoyed at Nerris's performance. However with Nerris's portrayal getting more uncaring and negative, Max became guilty and and realized he was insensitive to Nikki's feelings. Nikki Niki seemed to have liked the play a lot, but feeling the third act kind of dragged. She was also amused by Nerris's portrayal as Max, laughing saying "Haha that's you!" to himCategory:Article stubs